


at first bite

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Slow Bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: He's a neck guy.





	at first bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in December for the Kinky Kristmas fest at Daily Deviant.

It’s a brilliant fucking thing when kinks match up. Even the little ones.

Draco holds his legs, keeping them sharply bent, knees almost to his ears. It lets Harry fuck into him slow and steady, but still bend close to him, Harry’s mouth nuzzling just under his ear.

Each small nip sends a fresh rush of blood to Draco’s cock.

“Like that, do you?” Harry whispers, as if he doesn’t already know the answer. As if he doesn’t love burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, sucking dark marks into tender, pale skin.

The first time it was a perfect surprise, the way Harry dropped an arm around his shoulder at the table, while they were at the Leaky. A rare public display of affection, brought on by a few pints and the lassitude of alcohol in their veins. Harry leaned in close, inhaled the scent of Draco’s skin, licked a gentle stripe from the join of his shoulder up to the curve of his jaw, by his ear. Draco shuddered, gripped Harry’s knee under the table.

Harry responded by closing his teeth over Draco’s skin and biting down quick and hard, then gentling. Draco whined, unable to keep himself silent, while Harry nuzzled his neck.

After that, Harry really liked to tease him in public, come up behind him, drop a kiss to the nape of his neck, kiss behind his ear. Nip lightly at his jaw, then hug him and take a moment to kiss down his throat, bit just above his collarbone.

It drove Draco mad, and it ended like this, every damned time.

Not that Draco’s going to argue, because it’s so fucking good. Harry’s a neck man, and Draco’s neck is intensely sensitive. As if they were made for each other.

Harry fucks him slow, now. Gentle and easy, long strokes like they could last all night.

Draco teeters on the edge, his prick dripping thin stripes on his belly, sticky with want and need. “Harry,” he whispers, and Harry obliges with another nuzzling bite, this one just between the back curve of his jaw and his ear, then another under his jaw when Draco tilts his head back, inviting him in.

Harry nips down his throat, sucking to leave a mark, then using sharp teeth while Draco shudders. Harry tilts his hips on another stroke, drives deep as he finds the tender hollow of Draco’s throat and bites down hard.

Draco arches under him, baring his throat as he comes, shuddering and clenching around Harry.

“Gorgeous,” Harry murmurs, licking softly at the bruises he’s left behind.

Harry leans up, gently strokes along Draco’s throat, touch careful and easy. It tingles in the wake of the bites and bruising, and Draco tilts his head, allowing more access. It puts the marks on display, purpling against pale skin; Harry hisses, presses his thumb against one mark until Draco whines.

“You are so fucking perfect,” Harry whispers. He reaches between them, takes Draco’s sticky prick in hand. He strokes it as he fucks into Draco again, matching stroke for stroke, and it’s almost too much.

Draco’s prick is soft, but Harry’s hand urges blood into it, bringing him halfway back to life. When Harry lets go, Draco’s prick lies there between them, curved slightly as if it considers arousal too exhausting.

“I love the way you give yourself to me,” Harry murmurs. He touches the marks on Draco’s throat, and Draco turns his head, granting him ease of contact. “May I?”

“Fuck,” Draco exhales. “Yes. Please. More. All you want.”

Harry leans closer, considers him before he finds the perfect spot. He sucks first, waits for Draco to arch against him before he bites; Draco’s prick twitches.

Harry nuzzles him, laps at his skin as if he can heal it with kisses, sucks gently to leave lighter marks, a pale rose beneath the darker purple. Draco thrusts up, and Harry answers by pressing deeper, holding still, thick and deep inside of Draco.

Draco lets go of his legs, digs his heels into the bed and pushes up, fucking himself on Harry’s prick. “I want you to fuck me hard,” he demands, and Harry laughs.

“I want you to come again,” Harry counters, withdrawing slowly before pressing back in.

“Bite me,” Draco says, and that gets him a grin.

“Gladly.”

Harry’s teeth are tight against his skin, sharp enough to make Draco shiver. He cries out, and Harry bites him again, harder. Draco’s throat is a tingling mess, and every touch goes straight to his prick. Harry rocks into him, faster and harder with every bite, and Draco whines. He cradles Harry’s head, holds it close as Harry sucks on his skin.

Harry works a hand between them, tugging on Draco’s prick with slick fingers, rolling over the head as he nips again. Draco’s orgasm begins in his thighs, and he presses up, taking Harry deeper and deeper as it begins. It crashes through him, and he clenches down tight around Harry, fingers tangled tight in his hair as Harry’s teeth close over the crook of his shoulder.

Harry groans, body tensing as he comes.

They part in the aftermath, Harry slipping from Draco’s sticky body to lie next to him.

Harry touches the marks on Draco’s skin, conjures a mirror so Draco can see the mass of purpling bruises painted over the flushed rose of arousal and stimulation. “You’re beautiful,” Harry murmurs. “I’ll heal them for you as soon as I can get my legs working and get out of bed.”

Draco vanishes the mirror, covers Harry’s hand with his own. He draws Harry’s fingers to his throat, strokes the line of it. “Leave them until morning,” he says. “We’re not going anywhere, and I like them. Besides, you know you’ll just make more work for yourself when we wake.”

“You are so fucking perfect for me,” Harry says. He stretches out beside Draco, fingers still idly stroking the skin of Draco’s throat.

Every touch sends little shocks to Draco’s core; he curls closer to Harry, wraps his arms around him and holds on tight. “We fit like lock and key,” Draco admits in a low murmur. After all, he’s been Harry’s since that first bite.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com). If you like my fanfic, you might also like my original web serial, [Welcome to PHU](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com).


End file.
